The present invention relates generally to rain gutters and more particularly to a gutter protection system or cover for preventing debris from falling into such gutters.
Background information regarding existing gutter covers and screens may be found in the parent application, and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,893,240 and 6,151,837, all of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. Since leaves and other debris frequently clog up rain gutters, some kind of cover which prevents debris from falling into the gutter is desirable. Ideally, a gutter cover directs water into the gutter, prevents debris from entering the gutter, does not itself become clogged with debris, does not collapse into the gutter under loads (such as snow or debris loads), and is securely attached to the gutter. The ideal gutter protection requires no maintenance after installation.
A new Florida roofing code requires that shingles be attached to one another (“stuck down” shingles), and these shingles consequently do not allow a gutter cover or screen to be slipped under the shingle, as is done with conventional shingles. A new cover or protection system is needed that can be easily and cost-effectively installed in gutters adjacent to these “stuck down” shingles.